


Vision double

by Laxxo



Category: Team Fortress 2, team fortress - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxxo/pseuds/Laxxo
Summary: Medic a un problème, et souhaite se confier à quelqu'un. Quand Miss Pauling se propose, il accepte et parait ravi que ce soit spécialement elle qui soit là pour lui.Cependant, alors que le côté glauque de Medic ressort continuellement, Miss Pauling se voit confrontée à de très vieux souvenirs qu'elle aurait préférée oublier...Ce résumé craint un peu...je vous conseille de lire au moins les premiers chapitres pour vous rendre compte de ce que c'est vraiment.





	1. L'invitation de Miss Pauling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, alors c'est une vieille histoire que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps, et j'ai eu envie de la refaire récemment. Je sais pas si TF2 a changé ou quoi depuis l'époque où j'y jouais. J'espère que c'est relativement mieux, mais en conservant le fun que j'ai eu.  
> Bonne lecture !

A l’heure du déjeuner, il est ordinaire de tous se rassembler au réfectoire. Ce n’est bien entendu pas un réfectoire aussi grand que son nom ne le laisse penser. Il s’agit simplement d’une petite pièce avec deux grandes tables à 8 chaises chacune, les chaises s’éparpillant un peu n’importe où à midi.

A vrai dire, « réfectoire » est un bien grand mot. Les repas ne sont pas servis, on amène soi-même le sien, ce qui crée une cacophonie d’odeurs dans la pièce, un mélange de friture et de sucré, d’aigre et d’alcool… Des bières sont aussi amenées. Les repas de chacun sont très différents. Ils vont d’un menu digne d’un fast food jusqu’à la cuisine la plus perfectionnée. Inutile de préciser que Scout appartient à la première catégorie et Spy à la dernière.

A la plus grande table, cinq des mercenaires discutent de leurs derniers exploits. Comme à leur habitude, Sniper et Spy sont isolés à l’autre bout, échangeant des remarques sur leurs capacités à se faire discret sur le champ de bataille. Ils se donnent régulièrement des conseils, des critiques violentes et des insultes pour déterminer qui est le meilleur. Demoman se bourre en se plaignant de tout et n’importe quoi sur cette Terre qui ne l’a pas favorisé, et Engineer ronfle en dormant sur le côté. Le tout forme un grand chahut, semblant ne pouvoir être stoppé.

Pourtant, le bruit s’arrête lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Chacun tourne les yeux pour voir Miss Pauling arriver, armée d’une énorme boite à repas. Les mercenaires la saluent quand elle passe près d’eux.

« ‘lut miss. 

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle. 

\- Bonjour Spy. Bonjour à vous aussi Sniper. 

\- Belle journée miss Pal- EURRRRHHH ! » La voix est coupée par un rot sonore.

« Ne forcez pas trop sur l’alcool, Demoman. Nous n’avons plus de foie en réserve. 

\- Yo ! Miss Pauling ! »

Scout arrive devant elle et prend une posture assurée, la main contre le mur.

« Toujours aussi ravissante, charmante, magnifique… Un peu comme moi. 

\- Si c’est un compliment qui m’est destiné, merci beaucoup. 

\- Vous venez vous assoir avec nous ? Ou avec moi ? L’autre moitié de la table est libre là-bas si vous voulez, on pourra avoir un tête-à-tête, autour d’un sandwich, des frites, et… » Il sort de derrière lui un seau en carton. « …du poulet ! Celui que vous préférez. 

\- C’est très gentil à vous. Mais j’ai juste le temps de manger un sandwich et de partir. 

\- Ah, d’accord… C’est comme vous voulez. »

Il repart tristement vers ses camarades, où la table semble pleine.

Pauling tourne alors les yeux vers l’autre table, où un solitaire feuillette un annuaire, en oubliant de toucher à sa salade ou à son verre d’eau. Il est tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu’il ne remarque pas l’arrivée de la jeune femme quand elle se penche par-dessus son épaule. Elle peut le voir alors entourer des noms, en rayer certains, s’énerver en rayant un nom qu’il avait entouré plus tôt…

« Bonjour Medic. »

Il sursaute sur le coup et manque de tomber de sa chaise. Mais il finit par voir qu’il n’y a aucun danger, et se remet comme il peut contre la table.

« Je tiens à dire que ce n’est pas drôle. »

Le sourire de Miss Pauling demeure pourtant. « Je n’ai pas ri, je le jure. »

Medic se retourne alors de nouveau vers l’annuaire, plus énervé qu’avant. Il raye plus férocement certains noms, pendant que Miss Pauling décide de s’assoir sur la table près de l’annuaire, qu’elle regarde. Quand Medic la regarde de nouveau, elle croque dans son sandwich.

« Il y a des chaises pour ça, Fräulein.

\- Je sais, c’est moi qui vous les paie. » Elle avale enfin. « Vous cherchez un numéro en particulier ? »

Medic parait peu enchanté à l’idée de répondre et rapproche l’annuaire de lui pour mieux le cacher. « C’est confidentiel. »

Miss Pauling ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’il agit comme un gamin.

« Tant pis, j’aurais pu vous aider. » Elle fait mine de se désintéresser, mais reste près de lui.

« En fait je… » Il laisse tomber son carnet de numéros pour se tourner vers elle. « ça fait quelques jours que je cherche sans rien trouver. 

\- Et qu’est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Vous n’auriez pas le numéro d’un psychologue, par hasard ? »

Miss Pauling écarquille les yeux. « Un psychologue ? Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup dans le coin… Pourquoi vous en voulez un au juste ? 

\- Si c’était si simple d’en parler, je ne me démènerais pas pour trouver un professionnel. 

\- En effet, veuillez m’excuser. C’est juste que j’aie fait quelques années de psychologie dans mes études supérieures. Voilà pourquoi je suis un peu curieuse… 

\- Vraiment ? Ce n’était pas trop compliqué ? 

\- Franchement, ça l’était énormément. » Elle descend de la table pour simplement s’y adosser. « Je n’excellais pas, bien sûr, mais les professeurs disaient que j’avais un assez bon niveau par rapport aux autres. »

Par ‘‘assez bon’’, Medic entend le mot ‘‘bon’’, cela lui suffit pour exprimer sa requête.

Il lui prend les mains pour attirer son attention. « Cela vous dérangerait de me prendre comme patient ?

\- Hein ? » Elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « En fait…le problème est que…je n’ai pas vraiment de temps libre, hormis les repas et la nuit. 

\- C’est parfait ! 

\- Bien sûr que non, la nuit je dors et mes repas ne durent que quelques minutes. Je n’aurais jamais le temps de discuter avec vous. 

\- Vous vous douchez en rentrant chez vous ? 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Je vous demande si vous vous douchez ? 

\- Comme tout le monde ! Me dites pas que vous ne- ?!

\- Pendant combien de temps ? 

\- C’est quoi ces questions ?! 

\- Je me disais qu’à la place de vous doucher, on pourrait s’arranger une heure pour parler. 

\- … » Elle croise les bras. « Sérieusement ? 

\- On pourrait le faire une fois sur deux. Il est très mauvais de se doucher tous les jours. La peau devient trop fragile.

\- Je n’ai jamais entendu un seul médecin dire une chose pareille. 

\- Vous n’avez pas du rencontrer des médecins très compétents… Et puis je dis ça pour votre bien. 

\- Plutôt pour le votre, non ? »

Medic retourne à son annuaire, avec un air triste et vexé.

« Bon…à la limite, je veux bien essayer de nous trouver une heure, mais… 

\- Vraiment ? 

\- ça risque d’être un peu tard. Vers 20H00 ? Qui sait… Je verrais de toute façon.»

Medic lui prend les mains avec une joie non dissimulée. « Merci énormément ! Vous n’avez pas idée du nombre de jours durant lesquels j’ai cherché quelqu’un ! »

Medic crie assez fort pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde, dont le Scout qui parait assez perturbé, à cause du fait que leurs mains soient aussi proches.

Au même moment, les haut-parleurs s’allument.

#?!%| !!@*¤ !!! Début de la mission dans 30 secondes ! Et grouillez vous !#

Chacun se rend rapidement aux portes. Avant que Medic ne parte en courant, elle lui attrape le bras.

« Rendez-vous à 20H00 pile. 

\- Où ça ? 

\- Heuuu… 

\- Chez vous, ça vous va ? 

\- Chez moi ? Mais… 

\- C’est noté ! Merci encore ! »

Elle le regarde alors partir rejoindre ses camarades. En attendant que les portes s’ouvrent, tous se mettent à danser. Elle les regarde en souriant. Elle n’a pas le droit à ce genre de récréation. On ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Elle part rejoindre l’administrateur dans son bureau, se préparant à l’intégralité de son travail. Les nombreux allers et retours entre le bureau et le terrain ne la fatiguent plus tellement, elle en a pris l’habitude. La tâche la plus ardue est de ne pas se faire repérer par les deux équipes à la fois en posant les munitions et les trousses de soin de part et d’autre du terrain. C’est pour cela qu’elle privilégie l’intérieur des bâtiments et la hauteur. Ses jambes ont eu le temps de s’y habituer.

Elle arrive près de son employeur, préparée à recevoir les cris du matin. C’est plus fort qu’elle, l’administrateur n’a pas de cordes vocales assez raffinées pour parler normalement. Dieu lui pardonne.

Miss Pauling inspire profondément avant de prendre une pause militaire en frappant du pied pour se faire entendre.

« Prête à recevoir les ordres de la journée, madame. 

\- Vous êtes enfin là, Rose ! Non mais vous avez idée du travail qu’il y a à faire ?! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d’arriver une seconde en retard ! Au lieu de regarder ces idiots danser, vous auriez pu venir faire ce pour quoi on vous paie espèce d’incapable ! Je gaspille mon argent pour vos fantaisies et voilà tout ce que vous me rendez ! On ne vous engage pas pour manger pendant des heures ou pour vous la couler douce jusqu’à………………… »

C’est sa manière à elle de dire bonjour…

Durant le long monologue quotidien de l’administrateur, Miss Pauling roule des yeux. Hormis ce détail et malgré les inconvénients, son travail n’est pas si mal qu’il n’y parait. Les mercenaires ont eux-aussi droit à leur dose de reproches.  
Mais les mercenaires ont tout de même la chance de pouvoir s’amuser avant de commencer leur mission.

…

Le rendez vous était fixé à 20H00, juste après la fin du combat sur les champs de bataille contre l’équipe adverse. En regardant l’horloge du couloir, Rose s’aperçoit que Medic est déjà en retard d’une heure. Pas terrible pour commencer…

Après 21H00, elle se dit qu’il ne viendra pas. Elle décide alors d’aller prendre un bain. Elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment, ce cas de figure l’arrange, d’ailleurs. Elle ne se sent pas vraiment prête pour assurer des séances de psychologie à quelqu’un qui est vraisemblablement trop atteint…

Dans sa baignoire, elle se demande tout de même quel genre de problème peut bien avoir le médecin. C’est sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec son côté un peu glauque en compagnie de ses patients, mais jusque là, rien n’avait montré qu’il n’aimait pas sa condition. Il est même venu parce que cette ambiance de guerre et de sanglant lui plaisait. La chose devait être autre.

Pourquoi avoir accepté sa demande ? En psychologie, elle n’est pas vraiment l’une des meilleurs. Elle arrivait à quelques points sous la moyenne durant ses études, ce qui était beaucoup plus que la majorité de sa classe, certes… Mais elle pense avoir vendu un peu trop de rêve au docteur. Etait-ce d’ailleurs à elle de s’occuper des problèmes de ce genre ?

Elle sort de sa baignoire et se met directement en une tenue plus agréable, en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu’elle monte les escaliers, un bruit insistant se fait entendre : la sonnette d’entrée.

Elle redescend alors toutes les marches en rattachant son peignoir par-dessus sa robe de chambre, et se rend enfin à la porte. Bien entendu, avant d’ouvrir, elle braque son arme sur le nez du visiteur de nuit.

Puis elle ouvre et s’aperçoit que Medic est enfin là. Le réflexe du docteur est de lâcher un cri et de lever les bras bien en l’air. Elle baisse son arme.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici à une heure pareille ? 

\- Hum…on s’était fixée une heure pour parler et… 

\- ça je le sais, et vous êtes très en retard. 

\- Veuillez m’excuser. J’avais quelque chose d’important à faire. 

\- … Vous avez du sang sur la joue. 

\- Oh. » Il se l’essuie, s’essuie sur sa blouse et reprend un air neutre. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Miss Pauling parait embarrassée, ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens et elle porte un habit pas vraiment idéal pour le travail. « Il est déjà 22H00. J’allais me mettre au lit, j’ai une journée fatigante qui m’attend demain. 

\- Donc je fais quoi ? Je vous laisse dormir ? 

\- ça serait bien, mais…bon. Je ne vais quand même pas vous renvoyer. Vous avez fait tout le chemin jusqu’ici et je vous l’ai promis. Par contre, si jamais vous me refaites ça, ne comptez pas sur moi. » Elle se décale pour lui laisser de la place. « Vous entrez ? »

L’espoir se ranime en lui, et il entre joyeusement dans le salon. Elle referme la porte et lui indique où s’assoir.

Elle se dirige vers l’escalier pour aller s’habiller.

Une autre question lui vient en tête quand elle arrive dans sa chambre. Pourquoi un rendez-vous chez elle, seul à seul, dans sa maison au beau milieu de la nuit ?!


	2. Ses états d'âme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon, chapitre 2. On entame vraiment le truc, là. J'espère que je vais pouvoir finir toute l'histoire aussi vite que possible.  
> En tout cas, les chapitres vont sortir de façon très aléatoires. Désolée pour ceux qui aiment bien jusque là, mais je peux pas faire autrement. J'ai pas accès à mon ordi tout le temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachez que je ne connais strictement rien du métier de psychologue ou des autres métiers qui seront mentionnés dans cette oeuvre. Si vous vous y connaissez, ne soyez donc pas offensés par quoi que ce soit. Il me fallait bien un fil conducteur, tout de même !  
> Bonne lecture !

La maison est silencieuse. Le feu de la cheminée continue sa ronde joyeusement, offrant à la pièce une douce chaleur agréable en cette nuit d’automne. A cela viennent s’ajouter les lampes du plafond, qui éclairent ensembles la totalité de la pièce. Rien n’est laissé dans le noir.

Medic est allongé sur le canapé. Impossible de se tenir aussi droit et immobile que lui. Crispé comme jamais, les yeux fixés au plafond, il semble concentré sur autre chose.

Rose ne perd pas plus de temps. Pressée de partir dormir, elle va s’assoir rapidement sur le fauteuil, en face du canapé. Une table basse les sépare, ce qui laisse un peu d’espace entre les deux corps.

« Bon, tout est prêt, le calepin, le stylo… Vous voulez peut-être quelque chose pour une meilleure ambiance ?

\- … » Il regarde l’ampoule de la lampe au dessus de lui. « La lumière me fait mal aux yeux. 

\- Vous voulez que j’éteigne ? »

Elle se lève par bonté. Après tout, elle lui avait dit qu’elle ferait du mieux possible pour l’aider.

Le mieux possible est cependant très limité. Comme dit précédemment, elle n’est pas aussi douée qu’elle l’a affirmé plus tôt dans ce domaine. Tout ce qui est relié de près ou de loin à la psychologie criminelle est  
plutôt réservé à l’administrateur, qui est étonnamment spécialiste en la matière. Il s’agit en effet d’un fait qui soulève quelques doutes sur son casier judiciaire dit vierge…

La lumière s’éteint, et la pièce devient assez sombre. Seule la lumière de la cuisine et de la cheminée les éclairent, d’un air pas très rassurant. Si l’ambiance est plus agréable pour le médecin, Rose, elle, commence à frissonner. Elle n’a jamais apprécié l’obscurité ; pire, elle la déteste. Mais la présence de l’autre homme lui permet de tenir. Même le feu semble se tamiser, les ombres sur le docteur accentuent les contractions de son visage.

Medic regarde en l’air, toujours au dessus de lui, avec un air grave. Que peut-il bien avoir à raconter de si indiscret ?

« Autre chose peut être ? Un café, ou de l’eau ?

\- Nein. Vous êtes bien gentille. »

Elle s’assoit sur son fauteuil et prend son calepin, ne regardant que lui, qui ne la regardait pas. « Vous pouvez commencer.

\- … »

Le long silence dans la pièce est insupportable, surtout dans cette noirceur.

« Respirez un grand coup. Faites comme s’il s’agissait simplement d’un exposé sur vous-même. Rien ne sortira d’ici je vous l’assure. »

Il tente de respirer, mais il n’y arrive pas. Sa veste serre trop sa poitrine. Il décide d’en détacher un à un les boutons. Rose le regarde faire, bouton par bouton, comme si la chose la captivait.

La situation parait incroyable. D’ordinaire, elle peut observer chacun des mercenaires, et Medic ne lui avait pas paru renfermé à ce point. Au contraire, c’était lui qu’on entendait le plus. Il porte toujours un regard objectif sur le combat. Et comme son point de vue n’est pas souvent écouté, il crie sans arrêt au milieu de ses camarades pour se faire entendre.

« Vous savez, vous avez déjà fait un pas énorme en venant me demander de l’aide. Il faut continuer maintenant.»

Sa voix rassurante a raison de la peur du médecin, et il ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Je tiens à dire qu’à part à vous, je ne l’ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Je risque la mort. Vous jurez de garder le secret ?

\- Jusque dans la tombe.

\- Ha ha… ‘Jusque dans la tombe’ … »

La réponse semble l’avoir fait un peu ricaner. Mais cela ne parait pas important à la demoiselle. De nouveau détendu, il regarde distraitement le plafond.

« Donnez-moi la nature générale du problème. » Elle commence à écrire.

Medic inspire, expire, puis ouvre délicatement les lèvres.

« J’ai toujours été fasciné par les cadavres.

\- Hm ? »

Elle n’est pas surprise par le propos en lui-même, mais plutôt pour l’objet de sa visite. Il est clair que sur le champ de bataille, le médecin se donne à cœur joie pour tuer, décapiter et faire saigner ses ennemis, sans oublier de leur montrer un sourire éclatant.

Mais si le docteur en parle, c’est bien qu’il a un problème avec ça. Rose avait tout de même cru à quelque chose de plus terrible. Un peu déçue, elle décide de l’écouter quand même.

« Plus jeune, j’avais déjà vu ma mère mourir. On m’avait appris que la mort était laide, mais quand je l’ai vue, j’ai pensé que je ne l’avais jamais vue aussi…jolie ? Oui, jolie c’est le mot… »

Son attention revient et elle prend des notes. « Continuez ?

\- On m’avait proposé un travail il y a quelques années, j’étais maquilleur pour les funérailles.

\- Je m’en souviens. C’était quelque chose que vous aimiez beaucoup, non ?

\- Je ne dirais pas que c’était déplaisant. Je devais cacher les couleurs pâles que la mort laissait sur des corps glacés. Je m’arrangeais pour leur redonner de la chaleur et de la vie en quelques sortes...mes morts préférés étaient les victimes d'accidents. Elle étaient plus jeunes, et il était possible de faire des choses très vastes avec elles. Il fallait les recoudre, les arranger...

\- Vous travailliez seul ?

\- On était plusieurs dans la morgue, mais j’avais ma propre salle à moi. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que j’ai pu continuer à le faire pendant longtemps. Mais on a fini par me voir travailler.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pour certains, j’étais un peu trop proche de mes patients morts, ou de mes patientes mortes...

\- … »

Elle relève la tête de son calepin pour le regarder. Le médecin présente une expression assez singulière. Du regret se mélange à de la colère aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle relit alors ses notes, qui sont les copies mot pour mot de ce qu’il vient de dire.

« Dites-moi, j’aimerais être sûre d’une chose. Qu’est-ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous voyez un corps humain mort ?

\- …

\- Par exemple, le cadavre d’un homme, ou d’une femme ? »

Il regarde le sol quelques secondes, sans doute pour choisir une réponse des plus adaptées. Puis son attention retourne à ses yeux.

« Je…Je vous l’ai dit, ça me fascine. C’est comme si vous regardiez quelque chose d’extraordinaire se passer juste devant vous, un fléau divin…

\- Je vois. Mais qu’est-ce qui vous fascine particulièrement ? La Mort en elle-même ou juste les corps ?

\- Franchement je ne sais pas… Je pense que ce sont les cadavres. Quand je pense juste à la mort, je ne ressens rien du tout. C’est quand je vois un corps que j’y pense.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites quand vous vous trouvez en présence d’un cadavre ?

\- Vous m’avez déjà vu faire non ? Il y a des caméras sur le terrain.

\- Ça vous n’êtes pas censé le savoir.

\- C’est pas bien dur de le deviner ! L’administrateur sait toujours tout ce qui se passe en direct. D’ailleurs je trouve cette conduite un peu excessive en raison du fait que nous lui sommes toujours dévoués. Grâce à l’argent, de surcroît. Donc j’en conclue qu’elle devient paranoïaque avec le temps et-

\- Cela n’est pas notre sujet de discussion ici.

\- …eh bien. Les morts… C’était quoi la question ? Ah oui. Je danse avec. »

Sur le front, elle a déjà bel et bien vu le docteur danser avec le corps d’un ancien mercenaire de l’équipe adverse, chantant des propos haineux et injurieux envers la mère de celui-ci.

Rose se racle la gorge pour capter de nouveau son attention. « Ensuite ?

\- Quelques fois je leur parle…ça m’arrivait beaucoup à la morgue, mais ça ne dérangeait pas grand monde. Il s’agissait de quelques mots lancés par-ci par-là… Vous savez, quand on est pris dans son travail de maquilleur, on en vient à parler à nos œuvres, et surtout à nos œuvres féminines, puisqu’on leur met toujours plus de matière sur le visage. On leur dit de pencher un peu la tête, de sourire aux caméras, des choses de ce genre- 

\- Non. 

\- Comment ça, non ? 

\- Il n’y a que vous qui vous mettez à parler dans ces situations là. 

\- Ah. Merci de me mettre en confiance. » Il continue. « Des fois je leur chante quelque chose, puis… Je les laisse tranquille.

\- Réellement ?

\- …jusqu’au moment où je m’approche d’eux et… »

Il ne dit plus rien.

« Et ? »

En relevant son nez de ses notes, elle tombe sur son regard inexpressif. « C’est important de tout me dire, pour que je comprenne bien votre cas. »

Il se frotte le cou. « Je n’en ai jamais parlé à personne…et je pense que si les autorités l’apprenaient, on me mettrait à mort sur le champ.

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne dirais rien.

\- Absolument rien, oui…

\- Que faites vous avec ces corps ?

\- …En général, j’ai toujours une arme avec moi, vous savez ? Une scie, un scalpel…

\- Oui ?

\- Ils sont plutôt faciles à cacher sous ma blouse. Personne ne les remarque. Je peux les utiliser discrètement.

\- N’essayez pas de tourner autour du pot. Qu’est-ce que vous faites aux morts lorsque vous en voyez un ?

\- Généralement, je ne le laisse jamais à l’endroit où je l’ai trouvé. Je le ramasse et le ramène à mon labo. Si je ne peux pas, je le découpe, et je le ramène morceau par morceau. Enfin, j’en garde seulement quelques uns.

\- Lesquels ?

\- De toute évidence, les meilleurs…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les moins endommagés par des dégâts externes et surtout internes.

\- Et en les découpant, vous n’avez pas peur de les endommager plus ?

\- Non, je suis un expert. » Ce n’est pas la modestie qui l’étouffe… « J’ai pris la main à force de le faire. Et puis je suis chirurgien, je sais où il faut couper pour que ça ne saigne pas trop.

\- Ensuite ? Vous les ramenez dans votre labo, et ?

\- Je sélectionne ceux qui n’ont pas pourri pendant le trajet.

\- Vos trajets sont longs ?

\- Quelques fois. C’est qu’il faut les chercher loin, ces choses…

\- Et après ?

\- Quand je me fais toute une bonne réserve, j’en recolle certains ensembles. »

Miss Pauling a un mouvement de recul. « Hein ? »

Cette fois, une sorte de passion semble revenir en lui. Il ouvre grand les yeux, montre un large sourire et écarte les bras en l’air. « En fait c’est plus compliqué que ça. Il s’agit non pas de coller, mais de coudre et d’agrafer chaque vaisseau sanguin, chaque fibre musculaire, de manière à ce que toute l’œuvre donne quelque chose qui est susceptible de prendre vie.

\- … »

L’expression joyeuse de Medic s’estompe face à celle confuse de la demoiselle à son côté.

Miss Pauling cligne des yeux, étonnée. « Vous fabriquez de nouveaux corps à partir de corps morts ?

\- Oui. 

\- Mais pourquoi....? C’est complètement… 

\- Dégueulasse ? Grotesque ? Obscène ? 

\- Oui, exactement. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi vous faites une chose pareille juste par fascination pour la mort… Vous pourriez juste, heu…je ne sais pas. Collectionner des photos de morts accidentés dans les magazines, ou… 

\- Ça, c’est ce que font les enfants. Je suis adulte maintenant. 

\- Non. 

\- Comment ça, non ? 

\- Les enfants ne font pas ce genre de choses. Il n’y a que vous. 

\- Hm. Cela confirme l’idée que je suis cinglé, j’imagine ? 

\- Très certainement. En tout cas, vous êtes plus cinglé que l’image que chacun se fait de vous. 

\- Ah ? Pour les autres je passe déjà pour un fou ? 

\- C’est à peu près ça. »

Il se tait. Il baisse les yeux tristement.

« Cela vous dérange ?

\- Ce n’est pas l’opinion des autres qui me froisse. C’est plutôt que...Eh bien laissez moi vous raconter dans un premier temps d'où cette petite manie m'est apparu. c'était un projet pour........ »

Medic parait de plus en plus attristé. Mais la lumière se réduit quand le feu de la cheminée manque de bois. Le visage de Medic lui parait d’un seul coup étrange. Il lui semble qu’il sourit.

« …et l'organisation m'avait payé des millions pour........ »

Alors qu’elle ferme les yeux en agitant la tête de droite à gauche, elle entend un rire. Elle sent de la sueur glacée couler le long de son dos. Il fait soudainement froid dans la pièce, comme le feu de cheminée manque de bois. Elle se répète dans ses pensées. Tout devient plus sombre, les bruits s’éteignent pour ne laisser place qu’au rire en fond.

Elle ne s’est jamais sentie en sécurité dans le noir.

« …je n’arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir à cause de… »

Comme folle, elle coure vers l’interrupteur. Quand elle appuie, la chaleur et la lumière reviennent à la seconde. Medic cache ses yeux en gémissant. Le salon est de nouveau visible, chaque recoin peut être examiné. Mieux, le rire s’est arrêté, et le docteur ne sourit plus. Il est assis sur le canapé et parait inquiet.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Fräulein ?

\- Oui, ça va. Je vais devoir vous faire sortir d’ici. J’aurais une longue journée demain. 

\- Je n’ai pas fini de tout vous expliquer. 

\- Une chose à la fois. Vous me répèterez tout ça plus tard. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment état à l'écoute jusque là...Désolée.

\- C’est vrai. Je crois que c’est le moment de vous laisser dormir. Vos cernes sont déjà là, sans vouloir vous offenser... »

Il se lève et veut lui serrer la main en s’avançant vers elle, un peu trop brusquement. Le réflexe de la demoiselle est de se reculer tout aussi brusquement. Il ne comprend pas, mais sourit quand Rose lui tend finalement la sienne.

« Demain, ne venez surtout pas pendant la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C’est trop sombre.

\- Bien sûr, mais-

\- J’aurais deux heures pour déjeuner, on en profitera.

\- Vous voulez vraiment ? 

\- Je m’y suis engagée. Mais ne venez plus jamais pendant la nuit. »

Il s’éloigne en chantonnant, puis rejoint sa voiture. Il disparait de la vue de la jeune femme, qui ferme la porte. Un énorme soulagement se laisse entendre.

De nouveau chez elle, avec toute la lumière qu’il faut, elle se dirige vers l’étagère où se trouvent ses médicaments. Elle en avale deux, puis repense à la situation.

« Eh ben, moi qui m’attendais à un banal cas de nécrophilie… »


	3. La porte au hublot

L’heure du déjeuner arrive très vite, et dès qu’elle place sa boite à repas dans le micro onde, la porte s’ouvre violemment et cogne contre le mur. Le docteur est déjà là.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez aussi vite… Alors ? Comment se passe la mission ?

\- Vous n’avez pas pu le voir sur les caméras ?

\- Scout faisait le beau devant l’une d’elle. Mon attention a été détournée.

\- Quel dommage… Vous auriez vu l’autre base exploser en millions de morceaux.

\- Oh, parfait. »

Son repas réchauffé, elle s’assoit à table face à lui.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir viré comme ça hier. J’aurais du au moins vous expliquer ce qui m’arrivait…

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligée de le faire, je comprends.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je savais que vous seriez dégoûtée par ce que je fais, mais… »

Rose est moins surprise. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui s’est passé hier, lorsqu’elle s’était mise à paniquer pour rien. En fait, il ne l’a pas du tout compris.

Qui comprendrait de toute manière ?

« Heu, non, vous ne me dégoûtez pas, au contraire.

\- Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi m’avoir interrompu alors ?

\- Cela n’est pas de votre affaire. Et puis j'ai déjà vu bien pire... En fait, découper des corps morts, c’est ce qui m'arrive tous les jours sur le terrain, j’en ai l’habitude. Et je le fais lorsque je dois dissimuler la plupart de vos bêtises…

\- Il est vrai…

\- J’ai besoin de savoir quelques choses par rapport à ce que vous faites. Vous le faites où exactement ? 

\- …Cela vous énerverait si je vous disais que je le fais en partie dans l’infirmerie de la base ? 

\- Un peu. 

\- Eh bien je le fais chez moi. 

\- Vous ne savez pas vraiment mentir, vous… Alors à ce que je vois, on vous paye de la technologie de pointe pour vos soins, et vous utilisez tout ça pour vos fantaisies ? »

Il lève l’index pour rajouter quelques mots. « Pas sur des gens de notre équipe en tout cas… 

\- Vous expérimentez sur des membres de NOTRE équipe ?!! 

\- Mais vous devez comprendre ! Je le fais uniquement parce qu’ils ne peuvent pas mourir ! Quand on les tue, il y a un certain moment où leurs corps restent, puis disparaissent si on en fait rien. Mais quand je pointe le medigun sur les membres éparpillés, ils restent en place bizarrement. 

\- Je ne comprends pas trop…

\- Il faudrait mieux que je vous montre la chose au lieu de vous la dire… »

Il la prend alors par le bras, arrive dans son bureau et attrape au passage l’espion, qui ne comprend pas ce qu’il a fait de mal pour devoir aller chez le médecin une deuxième fois dans la journée.

Une fois à l’infirmerie, Rose se tient près de la table d’opération sur laquelle Spy se fait attacher.

« Je peux au moins savoir ce qui m’amène ? »

Medic prend alors son air le plus souriant, c'est-à-dire le plus effrayant. « Pas d’inquiétude, mon bon ami. Ça va piquer juste pour un petit moment. 

\- C’est bien ça qui m’inquiète. » Pendant que Medic va chercher Dieu sait quoi de tranchant, il se tourne vers son plan B. « Mademoiselle, auriez vous l’obligeance de me détacher ? Cet aliéné ne me rassure pas. »

Miss Pauling dresse le poing virilement. « Contentez-vous d’affronter la douleur comme un homme. »

Tout le monde est contre lui décidément.

Medic revient avec un cardiogramme et un tirebouchon. Oh, comme l’espion a horreur des tirebouchons… Selon ce que Miss Pauling sait grâce aux documents de sa supérieure, toutes les punitions faites par ses parents durant sa jeunesse étaient reliées de près ou de loin - en l’occurrence de très près - à cet objet.

Le choc est si dur à supporter à la vue de la chose que le cerveau de l’espion disjoncte. Quand le cardiogramme est branché à lui, il affiche les lettres clignotantes D.E.A.D. Medic ricane. « C’était une bonne idée pour le tuer rapidement. Il est de si petite nature parfois… »

Le docteur sort enfin sa hache et choisit de couper le corps devant lui en morceaux, sans une seule marque d’hésitation. Il pointe ensuite le medigun sur un des membres coupés. Au bout d’un moment, tous les autres disparaissent, tandis que le morceau concerné demeure. Rose est surprise.

« Je ne savais pas que cela était possible…

\- Incroyable, mais vrai. En tout cas, voilà la preuve que je n’ai pas besoin de tuer mes patients !

\- Et il ne lui manquera pas un bras, à l’espion ? 

\- Est-ce qu’il est revenu se plaindre ?

\- Non. 

\- Alors il va bien. »

La déduction rapide la fait rire. Le docteur choisit d’éteindre le Medigun. Contre toute attente, le membre est encore présent. Il choisit de le jeter à la poubelle la plus proche.

Ils ont à peine le temps de s’assoir pour manger que les autres mercenaires arrivent se goinfrer auprès d’eux. Pas très idéal pour la discrétion… Rose et Medic choisissent de quitter la pièce pour privilégier le couloir vide. L’un d’eux est sans caméra ni micro. La jeune femme récupère son petit carnet.

« A part dans les locaux de Mann & Co, j’imagine que chez vous, ce doit être aussi un lieu où vous oeuvrez ?

\- En fait, heu…oui. Cela vous plairait-il de voir ?

\- Si vous l’acceptez.

\- Cependant, ma maison est un peu loin. Autant que nous y allions après le travail. »

Cela implique bien entendu de sortir la nuit dehors, là où tout est sombre, là où tout peut se dissimuler… Rose n’est vraiment pas en joie à l’idée d’avoir à se retrouver à l’extérieur dans les ténèbres…

Mais elle s’est engagée.

« Je viendrai. »

Après de multiples discussions variées, le compte à rebours commence. Medic est bien obligé de partir.

Il remet sa veste un peu trop vite en courant. Rose sourit de nouveau en le regardant.

 

****************************************************  
Dans le passé !!  
****************************************************

Pendant sa première rencontre avec Medic, elle se trouvait dans son salon. Elle l’attendait sur le canapé et avait déjà remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. Il paraissait mal à l’aise en présence de la jeune femme, butait sur certains mots, et avait choisit la première opportunité pour rejoindre seul la cuisine, sous prétexte d’avoir quelque chose sur le feu.

Pourquoi elle se trouvait là il y a quelques années ? La réponse était évidente : l’entretien d’embauche.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de mystérieux rattaché à cet homme. Sa manière de manier tout ce qu’il touchait, avec une dextérité sans faille… Elle se demandait comment la vie pouvait former un perfectionniste aussi doué dans son art. Ce qui est sensé être son don pour la médecine ne doit pas être le seul facteur à cela. Bon, elle ne l’avait vu que couper deux parts de gâteaux dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, et préparé du café, mais elle savait ce qu’elle disait.

Profitant de ne pas être vue, elle avait aussi décidé d’inspecter autre chose que ses mains…quelque chose de bien plus intéressant…

Les yeux de Rose se baladaient donc aux quatre coins du salon. Il y avait quelques photos, mais le médecin ne se trouvait sur aucune d’entre elles. Il y avait une multitude de gens avec des casques, des fusils, le tout en noir et blanc. Pas très joyeux comme décors…

Autre chose attira rapidement son attention. La porte avec le hublot… Elle était faite en métal et jurait avec le reste de la pièce.

Elle s’en approchait quand il lui sembla voir quelque chose au travers de la fenêtre ronde. Son visage se collait de plus près à la porte, jusqu’à voir un œil la regarder. Avec frayeur, elle s’écarta, et se rendit compte qu’il ne s’agissait que du reflet du visage du médecin, qui était revenu de la cuisine et qui s’était approché jusque derrière elle.

« Et si nous revenions au canapé ? Je vous ai amené une part de gâteau. »

****************************************************  
Dans le présent !!  
****************************************************

Il y a quelques années, Medic n’avait pas l’air de vouloir lui montrer quoi que ce soit en lien avec cette porte, ou plutôt avec ce qu’il y a derrière la porte.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n’hésite pas à la lui ouvrir. Il sourit, il parait pourtant un peu nerveux.

« Allez-y en première. Faites attention, il y a quelques petites marches. »

Miss Pauling s’engage dans l’escalier. En penchant la tête, elle remarque qu’il n’est pas si petit que ça. Il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de marches. Elle les descend, mais la lumière se fait manquante vers le milieu, et elle ne voit plus très bien où poser le pied.

« Doucement, il ne faudrait pas vous casser une jambe. Ça serait dommage. »

Elle a beau se tenir à la rambarde, les marches sont hautes, et elle perd malgré tout l’équilibre.

« Doucement… »

Elle sent alors quelque chose contre son épaule, qui commence à s’agripper à elle.

« Une marche à la fois… »

Il doit s’agir de la main du médecin, qui la retient pour ne pas qu’elle tombe. Seulement pour cela.

Elle continue de descendre de toute façon. L’escalier étant trop étroit, et Medic se trouvant dans le passage, elle ne peut pas lui dire de se décaler pour remonter. Comme piégée, elle doit descendre, et s’engager dans un lieu encore plus sombre qu’avant. Elle se sent trembler.

Une fois en bas, la main qui la retenait quitte son épaule pour s’écraser contre le gros interrupteur lumineux. Un bruit de grésillement retentit. Rose a peur qu’une ampoule explose et les laisse définitivement dans le noir.

« C’est au bout du couloir, là-bas. »

Medic appuie sur un autre interrupteur, qui illumine tout un couloir, qui a tout les attraits d’un bâtiment médical. Des posters biologiques sont accrochés aux murs, des papiers pour on ne sait quelle organisation…

« Vous travaillez pour d’autres personnes que nous ?

\- Non. Ces choses là datent. Je vous en ai parlé hier, quand vous avez commencé à paraitre plus agitée.»

A chaque sourire que Medic lui lance, Rose ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que ce qu’il l’emmène voir est surement énorme. Plus énorme que la simple main mouvante du Spy décédé. Spy ira peut être se plaindre à l’administration pour cet outrage. Il n’était pas dans le contrat que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Mais Rose n’en tient pas compte pour l’instant.

Rose et Medic arrivent enfin quelque part. Il ouvre une porte et entre, elle le suit. C’est un point de non retour maintenant. Elle doit absolument savoir ce qu’il y a dans cet endroit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai juste besoin d'aide concernant l'écriture. Serait-il possible de mettre des lettres en gras ou en italique, ou même de changer leur police ? Merci d'avance...


	4. Ne jamais suivre un fou quand il vous y invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours merci pour la lecture ! ça fait plaisir ! ^^

Il s’agit là d’un mystère sur lequel personne n’a pu trouver d’explication, et elle se sent comme une vraie détective.

Quelque chose lui dit que cet endroit lui permettra d’enfin comprendre un peu mieux qui est le médecin. N’est-il rien qu’un fou, ou alors un vrai génie ? Le monde a souvent tendance à confondre les deux, ou peut être ces deux qualifications n’en sont qu’une seule ? En tout cas, elle est bien décidée à lever le voile sur ce qui autrefois avait été une impasse, et sur ce qui est aujourd’hui un terrain d’excitation.

Medic l’emmène en la tenant par la main. C’est inutile. Elle a déjà choisi de ne pas reculer, malgré l’obscurité naissante.

Ils entrent dans une première pièce à la porte grinçante. Quand est-ce qu’a pu être monté ce bâtiment ? On dirait une épave ! Tout y est rouillé et repeint de façon anarchique, rien à voir avec une salle d’examen dont on aurait l’habitude…Pourtant, le reste de la cave faisait plus hospitalier et plus blanc.

L’homme la ramène devant de multiples objets. Elle en désigne un du doigt.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Oh, ça ? Des broutilles… Mais imaginez : au lieu d’un simple cœur capable d’absorber l’énergie du medigun pour les Ubercharge, les mercenaires pourront avoir carrément l’équivalant d’un medigun en eux, qui les ramènera à la vie sans mon aide. Il sera plus rapide que le Respawn, plus fiable et plus puissant.

- Incroyable. Vous pensez que vous pourrez le faire rapidement ?

- Malheureusement j’ai abandonné cette idée, à cause du fait que ça me coutera ma place. On aurait plus besoin de moi vous comprenez ?

- Quoi ?! Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous venez d’inventer la plus grande innovation de l’univers ?! »

Déçue, elle se met à bouder.

« Je vous ai fait venir pour autre chose il me semble. »

C’est vrai, les problèmes du médecin… Mais si c’était pour en arriver là, Rose aurait préféré rester chez elle !

« Bon. Si vous ne voulez pas l’utiliser pour les autres, que comptez-vous en faire ?

- C’est là le problème, _Fräulein_ … Vous connaissez déjà le nombre de lois que je transgresse, rien que pour mes expérimentations. »

 **46 exactement** , plus avec ce qu’elle vient d’apprendre : utilisation de cadavres, découpage de cadavres, et atteinte à la dignité humaine pour n’utiliser ces cadavres que comme des objets.

« Se dire que ce que je fais ne sert à rien est déjà atroce. Mais en plus, que ce que je fais me coute la vie ? Vous imaginez ! Un comble. 

- Et alors ?

- Je me disais qu’il fallait que je fasse au moins avancer d’autres projets. Tenez-moi ces deux oiseaux.»

Miss Pauling prend à pleines mains les deux volatiles décédés avec dégout…Ils doivent être morts il y a quelques jours.

« Vous allez en faire quoi ? 

- L’un a eu une crise cardiaque quand je me suis avancé vers lui avec un scalpel, et un foie bouffé par les insectes, l’autre a eu une hémorragie cérébrale interne et externe suite à un choc contre un véhicule : le mien. Si au début je regrettais, je me dis maintenant que c’est un mal pour un bien, vu que je peux vous montrer ce que je peux faire. Mais ça me fait mal de penser cela vu que c’était mon ami. »

Après avoir sorti ses scalpels, une aiguille et du fil, il rejoint un plan de travail sur laquelle est fixée une énorme loupe.

« Vous permettez ? » Il reprend ses oiseaux. « Alors…ciseaux, scalpels, aiguilles… ? Non, hache. »

Il sort de sous la table une hache et coupe d’un seul coup le cou des deux oiseaux.

« D’habitude je suis beaucoup plus raffiné que ça, je tiens à le préciser, mais comme nous sommes pressés par le temps... »

Il braque le medigun sur les deux oiseaux, jette l’une des têtes et l’un des corps, pour ne conserver que le meilleur (selon ses dires).

Pendant quelques minutes, Rose le voit relier certains éléments ensembles : muscles, veines, artères, nerfs, ligaments, tendons…. La justesse de chaque action la surprend. Il est obligé de maintenir le tout avec des aiguilles et des pinces, qu’il bloque entre ses auriculaires et la paume de ses mains. Avec d’autres pinces, il rapproche les éléments censés s’imbriquer.

Au final, l’oiseau est complet. Rose s’attendait à voir quelque chose de bancal, une sorte d’oiseau de Frankenstein. A la place, Medic lève entre ses mains un oiseau flambant neuf sans aucune couture visible.

Il se lève alors pour augmenter la décharge du medigun. La nuée rouge se dirige vers l’oiseau. Quand le Medigun s’éteint, Medic tente de reprendre l’oiseau.

« C’est prêt ! Ouhla, c’est encore tout chaud ! »

Il le repose rapidement, et Rose se rapproche autant que lui de la créature nouvelle, qui semble tout à fait naturelle.

Quand Medic tapote son bec avec le bout de son ongle, la tête de l’oiseau se secoue. Il se relève et se met à piailler.

« Oh, n’est-il pas mignon ? » Il le prend une nouvelle fois en main et le montre fièrement. « Il s’appellera Avogadro. Allez, va rejoindre tes frères. »

Il le laisse s’envoler de lui-même en levant le bras. L’oiseau grimpe les airs jusqu’à arriver dans les poutres du plafond, où des dizaines d’oiseaux blancs regardent curieux le nouvel arrivant. Rose garde la tête levée juste pour admirer ce qui semble être un repaire de morts vivants à plumes blanches.

« Tous vos oiseaux sont ressuscités ? 

- La plupart. Il n’y a qu’eux que je reconstitue correctement, et seulement parce que je le veux, et pas parce que je ne peux pas le faire avec des humains... Mais pourquoi gaspiller mon talent quand il est possible de faire des choses plus drôles ? »

Il repart dans le couloir. Elle le suit en passant à côté de plusieurs animaux étranges : des singes ailés, des lapins à cornes, des hérons à carapaces bref, une ribambelle d’animaux étranges à airs ridicules. Mais ils ne bougent pas.

Medic éclaircit l’affaire. « Au début, ceux là étaient vivants aussi.

- Comment sont-ils morts ?

- De vieillesse. Ils ont eu une longue vie pour des animaux : dix ans environ. Ils ne sont plus exploitables, mais je me base sur ces travaux pour les prochains.

- C’est quoi ces travaux ?

- Vous allez voir par vous-même. »

Au milieu du couloir, le docteur se retourne pour qu’elle arrête de marcher.

- Vous pouvez patienter ici quelques minutes ? Je reviens tout de suite, je…dois juste préparer la salle avant de vous y faire entrer. »

Il la quitte pour rejoindre une salle tout au fond d’un grand couloir. Miss Pauling reste alors là, sans rien faire. Elle s’amuse avec un bécher, une fiole et quelques pinces à linge, sans se soucier de savoir dans quels genres d’actions ces trucs ont trempé.

Elle décide de revenir aux animaux. Ces choses sont complètement absurdes. Un singe ailé… mais quelle idée… Il y a aussi un escargot avec des pattes de grenouilles, ce qui est plutôt cocasse, aussi… Mais ces éléments sont importants, car tout semble indiquer qu’avant d’œuvrer sur des humains, Medic s’est entrainé sur des animaux. Tout cela est le commencement de ses recherches, leurs fondations, ses motivations…ses petites réussites du début.

Chose qu’elle n’a pas totalement éclaircie : que fait-il avec les cadavres humains, à part les découper pour les recoller ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça, et surtout, pourquoi le fait-il encore ? Tout ce qu’a dit le médecin ne l’a pas totalement convaincue. Il en faut plus pour se décider à agir de la sorte, ou à demander de l’aide. Pourquoi le médecin agirait de cette manière ? Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir arrêter tout ça finalement. Il a l’air de s’amuser pendant ses explications…

 

Elle est soudainement interrompue dans ses propres réflexions, à cause d’une chose qu’elle ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à revivre. Un craquement se fait entendre.

 

…puis la lumière s’éteint.

 

La seule source de chaleur et son lien avec ce qui l’entoure disparaissent. Elle se retrouve dans le noir inquiétant des profondeurs de la cave de la maison. Elle s’affole, elle suffoque déjà. De mauvais souvenirs lui reviennent, à cause de cette couleur noire qui lui revient en tête. Sa mémoire lui joue des tours, et elle perd de nouveau contact avec la réalité.

 

Dans la panique, elle se met à envoyer ses mains droit devant elle, puis à droite, à gauche, au dessus, au sol. _Un interrupteur, quelque chose…_ n’importe quoi pour ne plus qu’elle soit perdue.

 

Elle ne trouve toujours rien. Cela ne fait que dix secondes qu’elle est dans le couloir étroit, froid et noir. Son cerveau lui envoie instinctivement une image en rapport avec ces trois éléments, une image liée à la mort. Elle sent ses pieds s’enfoncer dans le sol, comme si elle marchait sur de la terre mouillée, et elle sent la pluie ruisseler sur elle. Mais elle a beau lever les yeux au ciel, personne ne l’aide.

 

Elle envoie alors ses bras derrière elle et heurte quelque chose. Par surprise, elle se recule : la chose avait bougé.

 

L’idée de mouvement est incompatible avec celle de la mort. Elle se rattache alors à ce petit espoir. Avec un élan de courage, elle réussit à retomber sur ce qu’elle avait touché plus tôt, un boitier attaché à un fil au plafond. Elle l’agrippe et balaie ses mains dessus pour découvrir de quoi il s’agit…

 

L’interrupteur ! Des deux mains appuient avec un soulagement non dissimulé sur les boutons.

 

La lumière, elle se sent revivre.

 

Elle regarde ses pieds. Il n’y a pas de terre, le sol est de métal. Elle regarde ensuite le plafond. La pluie ne peut pas arriver jusqu’ici. Elle devait être trempée de sueur, et elle a confondu.

 

Bien que la lumière ne touche qu’une partie de la grande pièce. Elle cligne des yeux, laisse ses pupilles s’adapter, jusqu’à se tourner et voir une ombre humaine au fin fond de la pièce.

 

Elle plisse les yeux, pas très sûre de ce qu’elle voit.

 

« Medic ? Ah, si vous saviez… La lumière s’était éteinte, et j’ai…

 

- Je sais…

 

\- Il y a un souci ? »

 

Loin d’elle, la forme humaine reste immobile à la regarder. Les ombres cachent en partie son corps et son visage, mais la chose semble sourire. Au moins elle répond.

 

« Medic, c’est vous ? »

 

La chose a en effet un long manteau blanc et un visage rappelant celui de Medic.

 

Quand elle aperçoit la scie dans sa main et entend son ricanement, elle en déduit que quelque chose cloche.

 

La chose marche vers elle en sifflant, son objet tranchant grince en étant frotté contre le mur.

 

Elle retente une nouvelle fois. « …monsieur… ? »

 

La chose arrête de chantonner.

 

« Miss Pauliiing~… Chose agréable que de vous revoir. Je mourrais d’envie de faire connaissance avec vos entrailles. 

 

- …mes entrailles ? 

 

- Vos entrailles, oui… » Ses dents blanches rayonnent dans l’obscurité. Sa scie aussi. « Me ferez-vous l’immense honneur de nous laisser nous rencontrer ? »

 

Miss Pauling n’a pas le temps de souffler qu’elle se retourne pour le fuir. Le docteur la poursuit alors. Elle ne le voit pas mais elle le sait.

 

Elle se sent bête, elle aurait du couper tous les liens avec lui quand elle a appris ce qu’il faisait chez lui. Qui, à part elle, pourrait être assez idiot pour suivre quelqu’un dans une atmosphère aussi glauque ?! Qui serait aussi bête pour suivre un individu pareil dans sa maison tard la nuit ?!

 

La lumière vient de derrière lui, le médecin coure, et son ombre portée arrive jusqu’au point de vue de Rose. Elle peut le voir s’approcher, même si elle lui tourne le dos pour courir.

 

Aux pieds des escaliers, elle se demande si elle a même l’esquisse d’une chance de pouvoir survivre. Sans se retourner, elle les monte le plus vite qu’elle le peut. Elle arrive enfin à la porte au hublot. Elle qui ne voulait pas voir où en était son agresseur, elle entrevoit son reflet dans la partie vitrée. Il est encore plus près.

 

« Revenez ! »

 

Elle lui ferme la porte en plein visage pour mieux rejoindre le salon. Elle continue sa course. Elle entend la porte derrière elle se rouvrir. Mais la seule porte qui lui importe vraiment n’est autre que la porte de sortie. Elle se précipite vers elle.

 

…et constate qu’elle est fermée à clé.

 

Depuis quand ?

 

Pas le temps d’y réfléchir.

 

Elle s’en éloigne, et se retourne vers le monstre qui la poursuit.

 

Il est maintenant devant elle, et elle peut voir son visage sous la lueur de l’ampoule essoufflée suspendue au plafond.

 

Miss Pauling se recule jusqu’à arriver contre le mur. Elle ne peut plus s’enfuir, il se rapproche et la coince. Elle est comme paralysée. Il colle ses deux mains contre le mur de chaque côté d’elle.

 

Sa figure semble affreuse. Le sourire démoniaque sur l’homme ne lui plait pas du tout, surtout à cette distance. Son visage se rapproche encore du sien et la regarde bizarrement, comme s’il désire quelque chose de sa part, comme s’il veut la dévorer. Il se lèche déjà les lèvres, et ressort son couteau.

 

Le couteau se rapproche de sa poitrine et de son cœur, et elle jure qu’il se serait planté à l’instant si elle n’avait pas pris le premier objet qui lui est tombé sous la main pour le fracasser sur le front du cinglé qui veut la découper.

 

Le vase explose, littéralement. Les morceaux s’éparpillent. Quelques gouttes de sang tombent du front du monstre, mais il n’est pas assommé pour autant. Il recule à cause de la douleur et regarde ses mains ensanglantées.

 

« Ah ! ça fait un mal de chien ! »

 

Ses yeux gris se tournent alors vers Rose, alors que plus tôt ils étaient rouges.

 

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

 

Une personne normale se serait évanouie. Elle a déjà fait la même chose à d’autres, elle en sait beaucoup… Mais Medic se contente de s’affoler à cause de la douleur.

 

Elle ne lâche pas le vase cassé et dirige ce qu’il en reste vers lui.

 

« Mademoiselle Rose ! Je vous en prie ! Arrêtez ! Vous m’en mettez dans les yeux ! »

 

La voix suppliante semble l’arrêter. Rose observe alors ce qui est devant elle. Medic est par terre, tremblant, fermant les yeux, détournant la tête, et se protège avec ses bras. Cette vision pathétique la calme. Medic n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait pu voir avant.

 

Près de lui se trouve un plateau avec de la vaisselle cassée. Une odeur sucrée en émane. Plus loin, la scie, enfin…elle s’est changée en couteau à bout rond bizarrement…ce couteau ne semble plus vouloir s’approcher d’elle.

 

« Je vous en prie, je ne vous voulais pas de mal ! Je voulais juste vous servir une part de gâteau et une tasse de thé !

 

- …vous ne vouliez pas… ? »

 

Ça y est, elle ne comprend officiellement plus rien.

 

Medic en profite pour se relever tout doucement, sans faire de geste brusque qui pourrait la persuader de recommencer.

Rose lâche les morceaux du vase. Elle se rend compte qu’elle saigne aussi. Le docteur sort alors quelques chiffons et s’approche d’elle. Elle le laisse faire. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Il essuie le sang sur ses mains. Elle ne bouge pas. Sa respiration s’atténue. Il n’ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il la soigne avec le medigun. Elle ne dit toujours rien.

 

Quand elle ne voit plus le sang sur elle, elle reprend ses esprits.

 

« Je suis désolée…. »

 

Le Medic est occupé cette fois ci à regarder ses propres blessures.

 

« Ce n’est pas grave, c’est déjà oublié. » Il rigole. « Quelle force quand même. Vous nous avez caché ça.

 

- Ce n’est pas drôle ! L’administrateur va me tuer si elle apprend que j’ai détérioré votre état !

 

- Aucune chance vu qu’elle ne verra rien. »

 

Il se tourne vers elle, et en effet, les entailles ont toutes disparues, de même que les morceaux de vase profondément implantés. Le medigun est très utile, vraiment.

 

« Heureusement que je suis doué dans mon métier.

 

- … 

 

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

 

- Vous prenez toujours tous les événements si joyeusement. Moi je suis encore perdue. 

 

- Vous n’avez pas à l’être. Tout le monde a peur du noir. 

 

- Je ne parle pas de ça. 

 

- Pourquoi étiez vous convaincue que je voulais vous tuer ? 

 

- Je ne sais pas. 

 

- Vous savez pertinemment que je n’oserais jamais ? J’éprouve un grand respect pour vous.

 

- Oui. »

 

Chacun baisse les yeux un peu déboussolé. Medic finit néanmoins par récupérer son sourire.

 

« L’important est que nous allions bien tous les deux. Rentrez chez vous, vous y serez sans doute mieux. Reposez vous bien et… Oublions tout ça. »

 

En effet.

 

Rose est emmenée vers le palier. Elle part sans se retourner. Sous sa main, Medic a pu sentir qu’elle tremblait encore.

 

Il referme la porte lentement, toujours en la regardant.

 

La porte se referme sur son sourire amical.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Arrêt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir pris si longtemps ! Je travaillais pendant les vacances, et j'étais dans un endroit où j'avais pas internet ! Mais de retour au domicile, je compte bien finir cette histoire ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir la continuer. On chôme plus maintenant !

Elle n’a pas le temps de bien se coiffer devant son miroir que déjà la porte sonne.

Elle s’y attendait : l’administrateur avait perçu un léger retard la veille, et comme la mission d’aujourd’hui allait être des plus importantes, il fallait que Rose arrive au moins quelques minutes avant l’équipe. L’administrateur lui a donc recommandé de se payer une voiture. Le salaire étant bof, elle avait réussi à convaincre certains membres de l’équipe RED de l’emmener près de son lieu de travail.

Elle prend la peine de s’attacher les cheveux pour se bien présenter, et décide d’aller ouvrir avec un salut militaire les pauvres Scout et Soldier qui avaient du faire tout ce chemin pour elle.

La porte s’ouvre grand. Pas de Scout. C’est Medic qui se tient sur le palier.

« Ah, c’est vous, heu…hum…

\- Désolé, je vous dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout, mais j’attendais quelqu’un d’autre. Qu’est-ce que vous avez entre les mains  ? »

Medic tient une étrange petite boite noire emballée d’un nœud rouge. Il a l’air heureux de son cadeau.

« De l’azpirine ! Je voulais vous en donner, c’est bon pour les maux de tête. Vous avez l’air d’en avoir souvent ces temps ci… »

Elle est touchée par tant d’attention. Tout cela la persuade que Medic est un homme bien, malgré tous les problèmes qu’elle a depuis qu’elle a accepté d’écouter ses problèmes.

Elle se frotte les mains. Une sorte de stress la surprend. Serait-ce à cause de ce qui est arrivé la veille ? « Pendant que vous êtes là, j’ai à vous parler.

- Moi aussi. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle le repousse quand il élance sa jambe dans l’entrée. Sur le coup, il ne comprend pas le geste agressif. Si elle ne voulait pas, elle n’avait qu’à le dire simplement.

« Je ne préfèrerais pas. De toute façon vous allez devoir ressortir. 

- Pourquoi ça ? 

- Parce que je ne vous prendrai pas aujourd’hui. 

- Ah. Vous voulez dire pour la séance ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l’avez pas dit au téléphone, ou hier ? Je me serais arrangé pour pas être en retard au boulot ce matin.

- Désolée, je ne pouvais pas. C’est une décision de dernière minute. »

Le docteur parait déçu, mais se reprend rapidement et prend un air professionnel. « Le travail est conséquent des fois. Je comprends. Que faisons nous alors ? Vous serez libre demain matin ? » Il sort déjà son agenda.

« Non. Je ne vous verrai pas demain non plus. En fait je ne vous verrai plus du tout… »

Le sourire de Medic laisse place à la panique. « …….…vous arrêtez totalement de m’aider ? 

- Oui. Je suis désolée, je vous l’avais promis, et vous comptiez sur moi, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas... »

Plus il panique, plus son accent prend le dessus. «   **Z** a fait longtemps que j’e **zz** aie de changer ! Et en 10 ans j’ai jamais pu **v** aire autant de choses qu’avec vous en trois jours…Ne pouvons nous pas juste discuter au sujet de ce qui s’est passé et repartir de zéro ?

- Quelqu’un de plus qualifié que moi pourra surement mieux vous soutenir. J’ai été flattée d’être la première à qui vous avez demandé, mais-

- Parce que vous croyez que vous êtes la **b** remière ?!! »

Le ton de Medic monte d’un coup. Il ouvre grand les yeux, sue à grosses gouttes et parle sans s’arrêter.

- Avant vous j’ai a **bb** elé tout **z** eux qui avaient une chance de m’assi **z** ter !! Des pros à **z** e **gu** ’on dit !! Et devinez quoi ?!! Aucune personne n’a ac **z** epté de m’aider, parce **g** ue **g** uand je leur ra **g** on **d** ais mon hi **zd** oire ils me prenaient **z** oit pour un imbécile, **z** oit pour un p **z** ychopathe !! **Z** ans vous je fon **z** e à l’asile !! Pire, on me tue !! Je- » Il reprend sa respiration et se calme un peu. « Sans vous je n’ai aucune chance de sortie… J’arrête pas de chercher ce **g** ue j’ai fait de mal pour **g** ue vous me regardiez comme ça hier et maintenant, je ne **g** omprends pas ! » Il prend un air des plus affligés. « Si vous m’abandonnez, je fais quoi moi ?!

- Il m’est arrivée des choses depuis que je suis avec vous, ok ?! »

Cette fois ci, Miss Pauling est sur les nerfs.

« Je ne sais pas si je deviens folle ou si je l’ai toujours été ! J’ai des hallucinations quand je vous regarde ! Et vous savez ce que je vois ?! Un monstre !! 

- …

- J’ai l’impression qu’on me veut tout le temps du mal et je deviens parano ! Voilà ! Vous comprenez, ça ?! Ou bien vous êtes trop égoïste pour penser à autre chose qu’à vous-même ?! Tournez autour de votre petite personne autant que vous le voulez, moi j’ai mes propres problèmes à régler ! Au revoir ! »

Elle finit par lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle tourne bruyamment la clé histoire de montrer qu’elle ne lui ouvrira pas de nouveau.

En se retournant vers son salon, elle voit la pette boite d’aspirine que le docteur lui a apportée sur la table basse. Elle regrette automatiquement ce qu’elle a dit.

En ouvrant de nouveau la porte, elle s’aperçoit qu’il n’est plus là. Mais elle entend des pas dans l’escalier, avec une voix grave autoritaire. Les deux RED tant attendus étaient enfin arrivés.

Elle monte à l’arrière de la voiture, tandis que Soldier monte dans le siège passager avant, et Scout est au volant. Ces deux là discutent pendant tout le trajet, mais elle n’a pas la tête à se mêler de leur conversation.

Elle se demande simplement ce qui est en train de lui arriver depuis un moment.

…

_Le sol est entièrement boueux. Ses bottes roses s’enfoncent à moitié dans le sol, et elle éternue. Elle a l’impression que la pluie la transperce de toute part, et l’orage est bruyant. Les éclairs, aussi brillants et beaux soient ils, lui permettent de voir ce visage euphorique de l’homme qui la suivait au loin._

_Cela fait 15 minutes qu’elle coure pour le devancer, mais un seul des pas de l’homme en vaut cinq pour elle, qui est si petite à côté de lui. Il est grand et fort, et il tient une pelle. Il passe sont temps à lui crier que creuser la terre sera bien plus simple dans ces conditions._

_Cela n’est pas pour lui plaire. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il désire tant creuser. Mais ce n’est surement pas pour chercher un trésor comme dans les dessins animés._

_Quand il la rattrape, il la prend par la main, et l’amène jusqu’à une pierre._

…

« Miss Pauling, on est arrivé ! »

Elle se frotte les yeux. Ses nuits ont si courtes qu’elle a tendance à s’endormir en voiture.

Scout lui tend une main pour l’aider à descendre, mais elle s’en rend compte trop tard, et est déjà dehors avant de la tenir. Elle le remercie tout de même, et chacun part de son côté. Elle arrive à la salle de surveillance en quelques minutes.

La journée est amère. Elle sait qu’elle sera longue et morne. Et elle n’arrive même pas à regarder le médecin au travers des caméras.

Debout derrière l’administrateur, elle attend la future tâche que sa supérieure lui confiera. La vieille dame hurle comme à son habitude sur les employés. Cela doit être compliqué de ne pas s’emmêler les pinceaux entre les deux équipes. Mais bon, depuis le temps qu’elle occupe le poste, elle doit en avoir l’habitude.

Rose en profite donc pour penser, seule. Elle a un peu abusé de sa dose de médicaments ce matin, et elle voit sa vision se troubler un peu. Mais tant qu’elle n’a pas d’hallucination…

…parce que ces choses qu’elle voit en sont. Juste des hallucinations qu’elle devra oublier.

Elle pensait que tout cela était terminé, mais il n’en est rien. Elle voit toujours ses vieux démons, et son esprit arrive parfaitement à les mettre en place dans sa vie d’aujourd’hui.

Mais pourquoi spécialement avec Medic ? Elle n’a eu d’hallucination avec personne d’autre, et tout un chacun sait que tous les mercenaires présents sur ces terres font de vraies tueries.

De même, lorsqu’elle se retrouve seule dans le noir, par exemple chez elle, elle n’a aucun mal à le supporter. C’est justement quand elle est certaine que quelqu’un la regarde au travers de l‘obscurité que sa longue descente aux enfers s’entame.

Pourra-t-elle y mettre fin un jour ?

Au bout de ses pensées, on entend une grande explosion. L’équipe rouge a perdu cette bataille trop violemment, par rapport à d’habitude. Mais l’administrateur se contente de souhaiter une bonne soirée aux BLUs, qui eux n’ont eu aucune perte et qui, selon elle, sont de vrais hommes.

Ce travail, c’est cela aussi… Du dramatique, et en même temps de la joie. Comme on gère les deux camps, il faut bien avoir droit aux deux alternatives… Pas de place pour les matchs nuls ou les histoires qui finissent bien.


End file.
